1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc cartridge, and more particularly to a disc cartridge which has a hard disc, particularly, a double-sided type hard disc housed in a casing.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a disc-type data recording carrier such as a compact disc (CD), a video disc (LD) or the like is used in a manner to be removed from a packing case and set in a recording and/or reproducing equipment.
Conventionally, it has been desirable to protect such a disc type recording carrier from the environment because it is not only readily covered with dust and damaged but adversely affected due to a variation in temperature. For this purpose, the use of an envelope such as a tray, a casing or the like has been proposed to protect the disc. Unfortunately, such a conventional envelope is not suitable for the protection of a double-sided hard disc, because the housing of the disc in a storage space defined in the envelope causes the disc to be contacted with the envelope. Also, the envelope fails to prevent an error in selection of a surface of a disc to be used when it is to be charged in a disc player and fails to cause the propriety of writing to a disc to be readily judged. Further, the envelope cartridge leads to misoperation of a disc cartridge because a display section for indicating a surface being used is arranged on an opposite side from a section for operating a write enable plug.
Further, the conventional envelope causes a disc to be contacted by with an inner surface thereof during the storage or transportation. Thus, the use of the envelope results in misoperation of a disc cartridge as well as damage and/or pollution of the disc and the exposure of the disc to a variation in temperature.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a disc cartridge which is capable of effectively preventing an error in selection of a surface of a disc to be used, to thereby ensure correct operation of the disc cartridge.